<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arabella by Weeeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623187">Arabella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeeb/pseuds/Weeeb'>Weeeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Griffon and Shadow are human in this, I love him trust me, Multi, Nero and Kyrie are...together for now ;), Nero has internalized homophobia, Soulmate AU, This is probably gonna be angsty, V is just a melancholy baby who’s in love, Vergils kind of a deadbeat homophobic dad in this, also V has asthma in this, also this was written b4 i read VOV so just ignore how ooc V is, dantes a supportive pizza uncle, my first chapter fic, started as an rp honestly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:16:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeeb/pseuds/Weeeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V makes the mistake of helping a customer and suddenly the worlds a blur of color and vibrancy. He’s met his soulmate, it finally happened! The only problem is the other man’s looking at him like he just got punched in the stomach. Why did he seem so upset? He could see it too couldn’t he? That’s what happens when you meet your soulmate. The realization of what was going on clicked in V’s head when a small hand wrapped around the other mans arm. He had a girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arabella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This originally wasn’t going to be a chapter fic but I decided theres a lot I actually want to do with this, or at least want to try. So we’re gonna see how this goes. This is also my first fic for the fandom and I just gotta say the amount of wholesomeness and love that’s in this fandom is incredible!!! The art as well as fics Ive read have all been amazing and I wanted to make my own contribution!! </p><p>The title's from "Arabella" By Artic Monkey's !!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm clock rang at exactly 6:30, screeching for V to awaken. Another boring, black and white day. That’s how it always was and that’s how it would always be until a miracle happened which was highly unlikely. The concept of a soulmate was not unknown to V, he’d had plenty of friends who’d already met their other halves and could never stop going on about how vivid the world became afterwards. That’s what usually happened when you met your soulmate, you saw color. V didn’t like thinking about that; his pessimistic and melancholy nature made the very idea seem unreachable. He’d already accepted the notion of never finding his true love, most people these days didn’t care and dated whoever they wanted, the idea of a soulmate something foreign and too old to rely on. That suited V just fine, he didn’t care if he found his soulmate or not, he’d obviously never seen color before so he had no reason to miss it, let alone fret about it for the rest of his life. He had a life to live, one that required him to wake up early enough for the opening shift at the Fortuna University’s bookstore. The walk from his dorm to said bookstore always took him awhile; he wasn’t the fittest guy on campus, he was lanky and tall sure, but he was no where near a track star and he certainly didn’t have the lung capacity to match. The bell-tower chimed as 7:00 AM hit just before he unlocked the shops door and grabbed his apron from the coat rack before slipping it over his head.</p><p>Without further ado he flipped the lights on and pulled his bangs out of his eyes to pin them up as he started organizing the half-off as well as the new arrival stands. Things weren’t usually busy besides the few weeks before finals but he liked to get things done early so he had time to read before people started to shuffle in. Around 9:00 AM the campus filled with life and soon a few people filtered in and out of the store, usually after textbooks but there was always the occasional recreational reader. For awhile the store was empty, filled with nothing but the sound of settling dust. With a burst of energy and the need to move his hands he started to restock the poetry section towards the back of the store. As soon as he’d gotten through about half of the books he heard the chime of the bell attached to the door as it opened and he called out a greeting. </p><p>“Welcome to Fortuna Books and Tomes, let me know if you need any help.” A quick customary thank you sounded from the front of the store; a girls voice, soft melodic. He wondered briefly how her day had been, what classes she took, things like that. His thoughts were always inquiring about other people’s lives. He tended to do that a lot since he found his own much less interesting. Soon enough he heard a second voice speak up, strong and confident and much deeper, a mans. Must be the girls boyfriend, he assumed. </p><p>Shuffling footsteps worked their way towards the shelf nearest to the one V was restocking and his heart sped up a bit. He always got nervous around new people and his asthma certainly didn't help. He just hoped they wouldn't try to talk to him unless it was absolutely necessary of course, V hated small talk. Thankfully the man, he assumed by the heavy footsteps, didn't walk over to him and stayed near the shelf next to V's. The distance was more than welcomed and V paid the other no mind. Well he at least tried not to, but the sound of a very old first edition hard-back hitting the carpeted floor grabbed his attention and he immediately moved to pick up the unfortunate book. A large hand met his own and he looked up instantly, and when he did color burst in front of his eyes. Gods, it was overwhelming, painful even. Luckily through the initial shock he managed to look at the man crouched down right in front of him. Silver hair cut short, dark blue hoodie, sky blue eyes. The guy was for lack of better words absolutely gorgeous and he was looking at V like a deer caught in the headlights of a very large semi. He could see it too right? He had to that was just the way it worked. </p><p>"Oh fuck me..." The man breathed out and V just stared at him as they both stood up. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Was the guy really scared? The quick sound of much smaller feet running towards them jolted V from his thoughts and soon things clicked as a redheaded girl took the mans hand in her own. "Nero...who's this?" She asked and V felt his heart crumble, his soulmate had a girlfriend. This was certainly going to make things interesting.</p><p>Before Nero could stumble out a reply V quickly put on a smile he used for customers, "Oh forgive me, I was just helping..Nero here find a book," The mans name tasted warm and heavy on his tongue and he liked it. A lot. The girls face brightened with a smile and Nero looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there and he tugged on the girls hand. "Come on Kyrie let's go...I didn't find what I was looking for anyway," the man all but huffed out through gritted teeth and V frowned a little but clearly didn't object and neither did Kyrie as she let herself be pulled out of the store. They were gone just like that and V was left to stare at the shelves now full of colors that were dull and bright in equal measure. He didn't know what to do with himself. V had just met his soulmate but there was no explosion of happiness, no celebration, nothing except fear. </p><p>The walk back to his dorm after his night classes was long and for V it seemed to go on forever. When he finally got to his building he trudged to his room and grimaced at the sound of a couple that was having way too much fun. He just hoped they wouldn't stay at it for long and he sighed as he unlocked his door. The sound of laughter filled his ears as he walked in and it put a smile on his face. His roommates Griffon and Shaya were seated on the couch playing monopoly as they always did on Friday nights. They both turned their heads towards V and smiled, it was at that moment that V noticed how bright Griffon’s hair was. He would've never guessed the guy was a redhead. "Hey V! What's up? You look gloomier than usual," Shaya said with slight concern on her face. Leave it to her to see right through him like the empath that she was. "Yeah you look like total shit buddy," Griffon commented with a small laugh that earned him a swift jab to the side from Shaya.</p><p> "I...I met my soulmate today.." V said quietly and the pair's eyes widened. "You what?" Griffon shouted and Shaya glared at him for it before looking at V with a warm smile. "V...Honey that's great right?" She asked, noticing the frown on V's face. "Well...I'm not entirely sure..." He trailed off and Griffin stood up from the couch to walk over to V. "Well are you two goin on a date soon or what?" He questioned and V could only run a hand down his face in exasperation. "No...I don't think so...He has a girlfriend.." V answered and Griffon's cheerful expression fell and Shaya got up to rush over to V and put her arms around him. "Oh V....I'm sure it'll work out in the end. Don't worry too much about it," She said softly and V couldn't even begin to thank her. Shaya was always the one to comfort him when he was down. Griffon offered comedic relief which was sometimes needed but no one could cheer him up faster than Shaya could. </p><p>"If you guys don't mind...I don't want to dwell on it too much. Whatever happens...happens. For now I think I'm going to get a snack so I'll be back momentarily," He said softly before promptly walking out of the apartment and down the hall to the vending machines a few feet away in the corner near the stairwell, leaving Griffin and Shaya to worry about their dear friend. While standing in front of the soda machine V tried to contemplate on what to do next. He wanted to talk to Nero...to find out why he seemed so unnaturally distant. There was just one problem; how would he even go about talking to the man if he didn't know where on campus he lived? Just as he went to punch in the number for a Sprite, a door down the hallway opened, the door to the room right beside his and where he'd heard the couple. When he saw who walked out, his jaw dropped. There stood Nero in a loose t-shirt and sweatpants. Well that solved one problem, only now he was most definitely fucked and the universe was laughing at him. Nero was his fucking next-door neighbor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>